Dumb? Not Quite
by WickedFan97
Summary: 1:15, Power Of Madonna. While Santana is off after Finn at the orders of Sue Sylvester, Brittany has some startling plans of her own. They lead to realizations and a hook-up of our favorite girls. Featuring Dark! Brittany.


Sypnosis: Brittany's tired of waiting for Santana. So when Santana is off with Finn at the orders of Sue Sylvester, Brittany has some of her own plans. Features Dark! Brittany and Jacob Ben Israel.

Spoilers: Up to 1:15, The Power of Madonna

_And just a little explanation_: I know I tend to lean towards Rachel's perspective. But I do it because while there is a lot of diversity in the Faberry Fandom, a lot of authors tend to lean towards Quinn's perspective. It's usually her that is the one who chases after Rachel and her that is the one that's confused about feelings. That's why I lean towards Rachel more. To show the confusion and stuggle from the other side. Just wanted to clear that up because someone asked me why it's always Rachel.

This story leans toward Brittany's perspective. But there will be Faberry and Brittana. A very messed up square between them, of sorts.

Warning: Slighty dark, if you squint.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

_Phase One._

Brittany hated it when people did that.

She knew that she had a certain oddness about her humor, a certain eccentric approach from day to day normalcy; she sure as hell wasn't stupid. She had a soft spot for animals - namely ducks - but that shouldn't make her a complete looney toon. When she brought that bird to her locker that day, it wasn't just the fact that its wing was hurt and she was worried that another animal might hurt it, it was also because it was just so beautiful and helpless, so _her_, that she had to bring it with her to protect it. It made her think fondly of the relationship between her and Santana.

But she wanted more than just that.

She wanted more than just protection and sexual favors. She was tired of being a charity case to her best friend. She knew that Santana would never think of her like that in any way, but that's what Brittany felt like to herself at times. She was tired of everyone always walking around eggshells whenever she was near, thinking that her smaller and more ferocious counter-part would knock them silly. Which she had. Several times, in fact.

But Brittany wanted an equal. She wanted to be with someone and have them treat her with love and respect and not be afraid to call her out.

Brittany loved Santana with all of her heart, but sometimes she just wanted the girl to push her and call her out. Because Santana knew her well enough to know that she intentionally set herself up for being the fool. Santana may treat her like a china doll at times, but not even she missed the annoyance that flashed through the shorter girl's eyes when she said something that was in her realm of humor. Something that was foolish and fooled everybody, which Brittany had intended, but somethiri that described her oddly and barely there sarcastic sense of humor.

Is it wrong to not be yourself? Because she's pretty sure that half of the school would be wrong, in that case.

She could see Rachel's underlying want to be accepted, despite her diva attitude and her obnoxious behavior. She could see Finn's constant confusion over wanting someone with lesser status, but wanting to keep on top. She could see Quinn's underlying want to be swept off her feet for once, despite the protest of never giving herself completely to another human being again. And she could see the underlying want to keep the child that was growing in her womb, despite the very persuasive glares that said she couldn't and wouldn't. She could see the underlying feelings that Puck had for Quinn, but she could also see the internal struggle of battling himself when he flirted and wanted another girl sexually. And she could see the underlying want of Santana, of finding the right person who could balance the social heirachy with her since Quinn's downfall, someone who wasn't a girl; someone who wasn't her, obviously.

And who was she? Oh yeah, she was the resident funny girl.

She dances happily and talks about ducks and rainbows.

Helpless, isn't she?

Well..._not anymore._

She was tired of waiting for Santana to give in and just tell her she loves her. She was tired of waiting for Santana to call her out and tell her to stop acting like such a _moron._

Which was why she had her own plans going on now. While her best friend was going after Finn in order to recieve the captaincy and approval that she obviously yearned for, Brittany was going to do the exact same thing. Except instead of going after Finn in order to bring down Rachel Berry, she was going to take the more _direct _approach. What more praise could she get if she went after the one person that no one else had successfully been able to bring down themselves? It was quite ingenious really, which most people didn't think was in little Brittany's vocabulary, but it most certainly was. It backed up just about every action she did.

No, she didn't want to end Glee at all. Because despite the downfall of your status, which Brittany hadn't ever really cared about, it was like something kept pulling you back in until you just admitted that maybe it was both the easiest and the hardest part of this school. It was something that made you reluctant to like it, but you did because you like that it presented a challenge.

So she wasn't in this to bring down New Directions at all. In fact, she was here to boost their morale and to make them conscious of her very obvious un-stupidity.

So, she needed to have a little chat with a little creeper.

Which was why she had Jacob Ben Israel cornered and gaping at her apparent uncharacteristic approach and requests.

"Wha- "

"I said I need your help and it involves Rachel Berry."

"W-why would you need my help concerning Rachel?" He looked suspicious. "You're doing this to prank her aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Not a lie, either. "We are just trying to boost the status of all of our members."

He still looked suspicious.

"Why do you need me to film it?"

Just flutter your eyelashes and give him your doe eyes, girl. "Because we need proof, silly."

He sighed deeply. "Well if it involves some hot action with my love...when and where?"

_Phase Two._

Getting Rachel in the auditorium to practice with her wasn't all that difficult.

Rachel, despite her rather rude personality, always seem to balance it out with geniune concern and help when her teammates actually needed it.

Brittany had always liked the girl. She wasn't afraid to mouth off to anyone that had gotten in her way. Much like Santana, but with Rachel it wasn't false bravado and bark like her smaller friend had, it was with honest anger and an honest want for people to hear her out. There was a lot of punch packed in the tiny diva, and despite the hate that pretty much surrounded her wherever she went, there was also a little bit of thrall and respect that followed. So Brittany felt a little bad in using the girl, despite her slightly messed up intentions that might actually help them all out. But she couldn't help it. She had always found the girl to be incredibly attractive, despite Quinn and Santana's obvious quips about her nose and her questionable womanhood.

Well, at least she could say she had proof that Rachel Berry was all woman now, despite the slight guilt she had when she found out the girl was a virgin.

But she couldn't help it, the girl was good and she couldn't have held herself back if she tried.

She was just glad Jacob had gotten there when he did, or else she might have taken her again.

_The blonde panted as Rachel's toned legs wrapped around her mid-section._

_She grabbed the girl's bare ass and rolled her hips against the brunette's core even harder. _

_Rachel made her cute little whimpers as she did so. Brittany had been suprised to find that the girl wasn't that loud when it came to sex, she was actually rather quiet. So the blonde was a little thrown off, because she was used to Santana's cursing and loud groans. But Rachel made the smallest sounds when she liked something, when the blonde had done something she undoubtedly enjoyed. It was a major turn on, suprisingly. She liked the small whimpers and gentle mewls that came from the girl that was currently under her._

_She had already pleasured the girl with her mouth, and now she was currently locked in a very heated grinding motion with the girl. It was awkward at first, given their slightly large height difference, but luckily this was something that Brittany had quite an amount of experience in. And in no time, she had her leg propped next to one of Rachel's, leaving one of the brunette's to grind into where she needed it and enough for her hipbone and nether regions to press up against Rachel's deliciously. It was frustrating at times, because there would be a moment where it pressed just right and Brittany's eyes would roll back and Rachel's back would arch, but then they would get too eager and lose the perfect position and they would be left hissing in disappointment and trying to find it again._

_So it had taken a good twenty minutes for her to get Rachel and herself off a second time._

_And by the time they had redressed and straightened their clothes out, in which Rachel had shyly kissed her cheek afterwards, it was an hour after school had ended._

_And it was right on time for Jacob to burst in the auditorium and proclaim he had it all on video, which Brittany had a sneaking suspicion that he had snuck in way earlier than we he was supposed to, so he probably did._

_Rachel looked completely mortified and demanded furiously that he give the camera to her._

_When he had began to hastily run away with it, leaving the brunette hyperventilating and in near tears, Brittany chased after him and punched him in the face. Okay, she should have felt guilty about not mentioning that she was going to punch him as part of the plan, but she really didn't. He was a creeper, anyways._

_So after Brittany had taken the film out and had tossed it away, Rachel had turned to her and asked shyly if she wanted to go to Breadsticks sometime._

_Brittany wouldn't deny it, it was completely adorable . Rachel looked so hopeful that Brittany almost said yes, but she knew she had to stick to plan. And if she wasn't with Santana and trying to prove that her best friend loved her and needed only her, and she wasn't trying to hook Rachel up with someone that secretely wanted her, then she would have said yes in a heartbeat._

_Brittany turned around and walked away from a teary- eyed Rachel._

_"It was only sex."_

But after that, Brittany did feel a bit guilty.

The next day brought on a sullen Rachel and a triumphant Santana.

And when she was walking down the hallways with Santana and noticed Rachel walking their way, she deliberately gave her best friend a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Santana smiled at her, and linked their pinkies together. But that had left a frozen Rachel, whose eyes filled with humiliation and a little hurt as she dashed into the nearest bathroom.

Brittany smirked and broke away from Santana.

Santana looked confused. "What are -"

"I need to go find Q," smiled Brittany, even though she was smirking inside.

"Why do you need to find Juno?" Her best friend's voice turned hostile.

"Somebody needs her."

_Phase Three._

The next week went down amazingly, if she said so herself.

Exactly as planned.

Ever since their little romp in the auditorium, Rachel seemed to be hanging out with Quinn more. It wasn't a big suprise to Brittany, seeing as Quinn had always liked her a little bit, even though she would never admit it. And she could see the blonde when she was with Rachel, acting nonchalant and rolling her eyes at her, but Brittany knew that by the harsh glares Quinn would send her when she was sitting next to Santana and kissing her cheek, that she was more than angry with whatever she did to Rachel. So Quinn cared more than she seemed to let on.

And since Quinn was the only one Rachel could attach herself to at the moment, that's exactly what she did.

Good.

And it only got better when Sue had called them into her office.

"Lopez, I would say a job well done...but you should be quite ashamed of opening your legs to an ogre who can't even calculate where his extra appendage goes."

Santana opened her mouth. "But coach...I-I thought -"

Sue smiled pleasantly. "You thought wrong."

If Brittany hadn't of felt a little pity for her best friend...she would have laughed, honestly.

"Y-you told me to sleep with Hudson to bring down Berry, and that's what I did!" Only Brittany picked up the subtle rage in Santana's tone.

"I told you to bring down Berry by going after Hudson. I never said you had to sleep with the beanstalk," exclaimed Sue, patronizingly. "You should know as a leader Santana that Berry would have lost herself completely if you had started _dating_ the monstrous Romeo for which she quite pathetically pines for. It would hurt her more to see him want you instead of just doing the no pants dance and leaving him dry. Literally speaking, of course."

Brittany felt her heart thud painfully as Santana clenched her jaw, looking away with her eyes filling with angry tears.

"That's why you should be more like Brittany, here."

Santana's head snapped towards Sue, and then she looked at Brittany questionably.

"Jacob Ben Israel has informed me that Brittany had sexual intercourse with one Rachel Berry. Though with two lady parts, I really don't know how that's physically possible."

Sue looked at Brittany with an undecipherable look, but the blonde knew she was satisfied.

Santana just looked at their coach as if she was crazy, before turning towards Brittany and laughing incredulously. She finally stopped laughing as she surveyed Brittany, leaving over and nudging her with her elbow and nodding her head towards Sue, who looked quite miffed at Santana's obvious amusement of the situation. The brunette seemed to lose her amused grin.

"Brit, tell her that JewFro is a creepster and is lying about all of this."

Brittany just looked at Santana, who was starting to look more unsure with every second that ticked by.

"I slept with Rachel last Friday in the auditorium," smirked Brittany.

"And since then, the midget has been running around like someone has kicked her puppy. I must say a job well done Brittany, you remind me of a young -"

But the blonde ignored the rant of Sue Sylvester, instead focusing on her best friend. Santana was looking completely disgusted, with her eyes narrowed and her lips curled in distate. She just kept staring at the blonde, as if she was hoping that Brittany would suddenly become confused and claim that she hadn't realized what she was doing. Or that she hadn't done it at all. But Brittany was tired of being presumed stupid and Santana treating her like a lost child, it was time to show her that she was just as smart as everyone else, if not even more so.

She wanted to prove that manipulation and intelligence ran through her bloodstream just as much as anyone elses. And if she had to hurt the girl she loved in order to prove that, than she would. And by the look on Santana's face, she certainly was. The darker-skinned girl's fists were clenched so hard she could see the bones in her knuckles threatening to break through her skin. And the brunette's eyes were radiating with anger. If it were anyone else then they wouldn't have been able to tell, but she could see the well disguised hurt bloom in the mocha eyes in front of her.

Brittany leapt up as Santana did, wasting no time in chasing after the girl that was currently storming out of the office in her haste to get away.

She ignored Sue's shouts to come back and then her rants of lesbian drama as she chased after her girl down the hallway.

Santana seemed to stop before the nearest bathroom, turning and punching the locker behind her.

Brittany could only move forward and grasp her arm, but shrinked back slightly when Santana yanked it out of her grasp. The brunette in front of her was completely tense, and she looked about just ready to blow up. Her face was twisted into a harsh scowl that was for once aimed at Brittany, which the blonde appreciated now more than anything. It felt like Santana had left all inhibitions go and was now staring at her like she was a real person, like she wasn't a princess who was to be taken care of and treated with the utmost respect. It hurt, but it also felt _great._

"You slept with Man-Hands, Brittany!" Santana was growling, now.

Brittany felt her face morph into an annoyed expression. It felt like a mask crumbling to the ground. "I know I slept with _Rachel_, Santana. That was the entire point."

The brunette looked suprised, and still quite angry. "The point of what?

"I'm tired of being treated like a child!" Brittany wasn't even aware that she was shouting now.

"W-what are talking about, Brit?"

"I am _sick to death _of people treating me like someone who just came off the special bus. I'm tired of people thinking I'm a mindless idiot and I'm tired of you." Brittany was panting now, her face red.

Santana looked like someone had slapped her. Her face had ranged from confused at the beginning to total pain now. She backed up against the locker and put her face against the side of it, staring at the long hallway and just not reacting to any of Brittany's words. She looked asif she was in a whole other world. Now she knew what it felt like.

Brittany stepped forward into her face. Santana turned and looked at her with an emotionless response, surveyeing her as if she wasn't her best friend and some alien had taken over her body. It wasn't an alien that had taken over her body, it was a desperate and real Brittany just breaking onto the surface and begging for someone to accept it. She leant forward and whispered into Santana's ear.

"You're just jealous that another girl touched me. A girl and not a guy, like usual. You thought that you were the only girl in the world that would ever touch me like that."

Santana's face morphed and she knew she hit her mark.

"When will you just accept that you're in love with me and that I'm a real person, not some plaything?"

Tears sprung to the brunette's eyes, and shaky panting began to escape her lips. A horrible, pained noise came out of her throat only seconds later.

Brittany could only watch Santana storm away from her and down the hallway, her hips canting in a way that said nothing had ever happened.

Brittany felt a tear fall down her cheek, and she hastened to wipe it away. She took a deep breath and walked a few lockers down to the door of the restroom. She felt herself wiping a tear from her eye once more as she opened the door and kept her gaze on the floor. Her head snapped up when she heard a faint moan echo from one of the stalls. She froze completely in place and held her breath.

A breathless gasp had erupted from the same stall, followed by some harsh panting and a rustle of clothing.

With all the grace she could muster she got down on her knees to survey who exactly was in the stall.

Her mouth dropped open when she noticed that there was a body on their knees in front of another body. She noticed the argyle socks and the Mary Janes belonging to the person who as currently on their knees. She wasn't an idiot, who the hell else would wear something like that besides Rachel? And who else would wear a skirt that ridiculously short? She kept peering under the stall, trying to find out who the other person was, because all she could see were gold flats and one leg remaining completely on the ground. She had an inkling who it was, so she quietly shifted upright and turned around. She walked towards the door with a smirk on her face.

Her smirk only grew wider when she heard a very familiar voice practically sing Rachel's name as she came.

"You know you two might wanna lock this door next time."

She walked out.

_Phase Four._

Santana hadn't talked to Brittany since that whole thing went down a week ago.

Which was okay with Brittany, because she knew that Santana needed her space at times.

But she couldn't bring herself to care right now. The rumors were circulating, and there was a wildfire going through the school with the speed of a bullet. People kept asking the kids of New Directions what was going on, but none of them even knew how to answer that. Except Brittany. She knew damn well what was going on and she loved it.

The hall got deathly quiet.

She felt a smirk highlight her face when she noticed the forms of Quinn and Rachel, walking down the hall hesitantly and with their hands grasped tightly together. Their eyes were glancing nervously from side to side, looking for any threats as they stopped by Quinn's locker, which was right across from Brittany's.

Quinn reached in and grabbed the required books for the next class, justling her binder in her hand for a minute.

Brittany felt a blinding grin cross over her face when Rachel reached up and took Quinn's books from her, giving her a shy smile with her eyes alight with adoration.

She was about to literally bounce on her feet when Quinn feigned an annoyed expression, before leaning down and kissing the girl's cheek softly, after a moment of hesitation. Rachel had a lovestruck look on her face, a look that had once belonged to Finn. And while Quinn seemed rather hesitant about the whole public display of affection, you would have to be blind to miss the obvious adoration that was reflected back at the brunette. The hall broke out into hushed whispers and Quinn seemed to regain her pride and backbone as she glared harshly at anyone who gave them a weird look. Rachel seemed to be even more lovestruck now, grasping Quinn's arm and leaning into her taller form; she looked at the blonde as if she was her knight in shining armor. It was kind of amusing, Brittany found. They both needed someone to save and needed to feel saved simultaneously.

She shut her locker and turned around just in time to meet the eyes of her best friend. Of _her _Santana.

The brunette was biting her lip and fidgeting from side to side.

Santana turned her head away, in which Brittany thought she saw a blush, and she surveyed the fledgling couple that was still shyly talking to each other.

"Makes me sick to my stomach," she sniffed.

Brittany knew that Santana had her guard up.

"I'm glad they got together. They make a cute couple."

Santana's head whipped around to protest, but she trailed off when she noticed Brittany's wicked smirk and dancing eyes.

"It just seemed a perfect match to me. Maybe they were pre-_planned _to get together."

Brittany could only watch as Santana surveyed her with wide and curious eyes, looking at her and trying to read the hint that the blonde had dropped into her words. Her best friend just looked at her closely, which never failed to set the blonde alight with fire, and just took in the expression of pure mischief that was etched purposely onto her face. Brittany matched her gaze and never backed down, matching her wild counter-part's very scrutinizing look. Santana finally seemed to get it, her eyes exploding out of her head and her jaw flapping like a fish.

'_There we go,'_ thought Brittany.

Santana just groaned annoyingly.

"Really, Brit? RuPaul and her pet elephant?"

Brittany just smiled.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can you at least give me a little warning before you go off and do something like that?"

Brittany looked into her eyes, taking a deep breath before holding out her pinkie.

Santana glared at her angrily, before sighing and muttering threats under her breath as she locked their pinkies together. Brittany tugged her closer and pulled the smaller girl against her, leaning forward and pressing her lips against the girl's head. She gave little pecks to the latina's face, gently murmuring her affections for the girl. Santana released a deep breath.

"I was jealous," she whispered painfully. "A-and I know that you aren't a little girl, Brit. I just want to look out for you because -"

Brittany interrupted. "I love you too, S."

Santana smiled beautifully.

Brittany's smile widened when she noticed Quinn and Rachel walking down the hallway towards them, smiling and holding hands. She waved at them happily while Santana looked disgusted and flipped them the middle, which Quinn happily returned with a scowl on her face and her own middle finger. The blonde immediately looked chastened when Rachel shot her a look, lowering her finger and reaching out to grasp the brunette's hand, who looked immediately calm after that. Rachel shot Brittany a soft smile, which Brittany returned, until Quinn looped her arm around the diva's waist possessively and glared at the blonde. Brittany really couldn't blame her after what she had done to Rachel. But that didn't stop the butterflies from erupting when Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde's midsection, giving Quinn a dirty look.

"That's right, slut. Keep walking and know your place, " mumbled Santana, after Quinn had turned back around.

Brittany smacked the brunette's arm.

Santana rolled her eyes as they began walking in the opposite direction.

She suddenly froze, pulling Brittany back with her.

"Hey Brit..."

"Yep?"

"If that was your plan all along then why did you actually sleep with the Yeti? You could have lied to Coach Sylvester."

It felt good when she was the one who looked at Santana like she was the child this time.

"Because Rachel's hot. Duh, S."

She didn't tell Santana about Jacob Ben Israel sneaking in early and getting a tape of her and Rachel going at it in the auditorium. As much as she hated the little twerp, she still didn't want to see him suffer a massive injury at the hands of Santana. And she sure as hell didn't tell Santana that she had gone back after Rachel had left and had pulled the tape out of the trash.

She didn't her what she was planning to do with the tape.

Those plans were for another day.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

**I like a darker Brittany. **

**I wonder what she's planning with tape though.**


End file.
